Comenzando
by Fanficcionista
Summary: Faith conversa con Giles(OK, los resúmenes no son lo mío).


COMENZANDO 

Disclaimer: Obviamente no son míos, pero el gran Joss dio su permiso para que escribiéramos fics, ¿recuerdas? ¿Y quién soy yo para negarme?

Spoilers: Después de Chosen, pero antes de la referencia a los Scoobies que hace Andrew en Damage (Angel).

Dedicatoria: Para Pili Halliwell. Amiga, no es totalmente Faith/Giles, pero es lo más Faith/Giles que me podría salir, considerando las circunstancias. Espero que te guste.

Una noche, después que el mundo no se acaba (en realidad después que el-mundo-no-se-acaba-y-el-gran-desastre-que-vino-después), Faith se encuentra a sí misma afuera del Jack's, el único bar irlandés de Cleveland que no estaba controlado por la maldita mafia demoníaca local.   
Cuando entra, Giles está en la barra.   
- Hola. - le dice sentándose junto a él.   
- Hola. - le contesta él. Le indica su vaso vacío al barman, que asiente. - Y otro para ella.   
- Gracias. - sin saber por qué está nerviosa, lo que es ridículo porque... es _Giles_.- ¿Despidiéndote de la ciudad?   
- Algo así. - le contesta él bebiendo un sorbo del trago que el barman ha puesto al frente suyo.- Los niños iban a ir al cine, como despedida, pero, por alguna razón, ver otro comic adaptado al cine no me pareció tan divertido.   
- Entiendo. - dice ella, bebiendo un sorbo y sin saber qué más decir. Nota que él dice "los niños" y no "Buffy y los demás". Eso debe significar algo.   
- ¿Y tú? ¿Grandes planes para cuando dejes la ciudad? - pregunta volviéndose hacia ella.   
- No lo sé... Robin quiere quedarse en Cleveland por un tiempo, hasta erradicar la mafia y todo eso.   
- Ya veo. - él baja la vista, como si algo le molestara.   
- Yo no tengo muy claro lo que voy a hacer. - agrega ella rápidamente.- Él y yo... ya no.   
- Entiendo. - dice él mirándola otra vez y Faith podría jurar que hay una sonrisa en sus ojos.   
Robin y ella... bueno había estado bien mientras duró. Pero no eran el uno para el otro. Obviamente, ni ella podía llenar sus expectativas, ni él entendía lo que ella quería de una relación. Suponiendo que quería una relación.   
- He estado pensando en darme una vuelta por Los Angeles, - dice ella al cabo de un rato - pero no estoy segura.   
- Creo que una Cazadora no le vendría mal a Angel. Especialmente si los rumores que hemos oído tienen algo de verdad.   
- Lo sé, es que... es difícil. - demasiado complicado para contarlo todo en un bar, con un escocés en la mano, en la maldita última noche de Giles en Cleveland, pero él la mira como si quisiera saber algo más al respecto. OK. Versión corta. - No creo que _él_ me quiera allá, me llamaría si me necesitara.   
- ¿Angel? - le pregunta él sin entenderle muy bien. ella niega con la cabeza. - Wesley. - lo dice como una afirmación, no como una pregunta. Aun así, ella asiente.   
Él no pregunta más detalles y ella se lo agradece mentalmente, porque todo es tan malditamente complicado entre ellos que no sabría por dónde empezar. Ni siquiera sabe qué terreno están pisando. ¿La perdonó? ¿Ella lo perdonó a él? ¿Y que tenía ella que perdonarle? Aparte del Orpheus, claro... ¿algo que ella no haya elegido, algo que no se haya merecido?   
- Así que Londres, ¿huh? - dice ella para que el silencio entre ambos no sea incómodo, aunque, extrañamente, no lo parece.   
- No, en realidad, Westbury. Es más agradable. Si tengo que reconstruir el Consejo, supongo que puedo hacerlo en un lugar donde me sienta más cómodo. - él habla con amargura, como si en realidad no quisiera volver. - Además, está cerca de la Asamblea, en caso que los necesite.   
- Oí que Andrew se ofreció a acompañarte. - lo dice en tono de broma, dándole una palmada en la espalda.   
- En estos tiempos de necesidad... Creo que tendré que aceptar su oferta.   
Él se siente totalmente miserable. Ella podría apostarlo. ¿Y por qué? No puede preguntárselo, claro, nunca han sido tan cercanos. Tampoco puede contar con que Buffy soy-tan-ciega-con-mis-amigos Summers se dé cuenta. Mucho menos Xander, que aún anda llorando a Anya, o Willow, que últimamente sólo se de cuenta de la ropa que lleva o no lleva Kennedy.   
- No pareces muy alegre con la idea. - eso hace que él vuelva a mirarla. Ella piensa que va a decirle algo, pero como no dice nada, ella decide continuar. - Es un nuevo comienzo, Giles. No todos consiguen uno de esos. - apoya su mano sobre la de él. - El mundo no se acabó y tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer y.   
- Nadie empieza de cero otra vez, Faith. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.   
En alguna parte de su cerebro, ella sabe que las palabras deberían haberla herido, que ése es su propósito, pero no le hace ningún efecto.   
- Precisamente, yo lo sé. ¡Maldición, Giles! ¡Lo sé! - está levantando la voz y realmente no quiere hacerlo, pero no puede evitarlo y en verdad no importa porque nunca hay nadie en este maldito bar. - Tomas lo que la vida quiera darte y sigues adelante. Te aferras a tus oportunidades y, ¿quieres saber algo? La idea de recomenzar en Londres, Westbury o cualquier otro maldito lugar no suena tan mal cuando lo piensas. Hay muchos que tuvimos que sobrevivir con menos, ¿sabes? Y.   
- Faith. - él dice su nombre con tono contenido y sólo entonces ella se da cuenta que en algún momento se paró y que está gritándole. - Será mejor que volvamos a casa. - deja unos billetes en la barra y le indica la salida.   
Ninguno de los dos dice nada camino de la gran casona que comparten todos (pagada con el producto del robo a un banco del que Anya no había dicho nada a nadie y que Xander jura que fue bajo la influencia de un hechizo o algo así). Aun así, ella se siente cómoda, como si algo hubiera cambiado para mejor, pero no pudiera decir qué.   
- Lo siento. - dice él cuando se detienen frente a la puerta, buscando la llave en su bolsillo.   
- ¿Lo sientes? No tienes nada que sentir, Giles... - casi empieza a balbucear, porque... ¡es _Giles_! y, aunque sea _Giles_, no puede andar disculpándose cada vez que esté cansado y se le rompa la máscara del adulto maduro y cool que ellos lo hace usar todos los días. Ahora lo ve.   
- Faith, - le toma la mano antes de entrar, sin importarle que Robin pueda andar por ahí o que alguna Cazadora los esté viendo por la ventana. - me preguntaba si... quería saber si... ¿Quieres venir conmigo a Inglaterra? - lo dice tan rápido que parece que teme arrepentirse de un segundo a otro.   
Ella no sabe qué decir. ¿Inglaterra? Tiene que pensarlo, claro, no es algo que decida de un día para otro, ni.   
- No tienes que responderme ahora, por supuesto. Piénsalo. - sigue él. - Ya sabes dónde vamos a estar. Cuando lo decidas, está bien para mí, lo que decidas.   
Y de pronto no es algo que ella tenga que pensar. Es como si acabara de encontrar su lugar, donde pertenece, donde la necesitan. Donde iGiles/i la necesita.   
- Iré a hacer mi maleta.   
Cuando ella enciende la luz (volviendo a sorprender a Willow y Kennedy en el sofá), ambos sonríen.

FIN.


End file.
